


Internal Bleedings

by baekkieony



Series: Drowning Alive [21]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Smut, CEO Park Chanyeol, Death, Guns, I'm Sorry, M/M, Sad, Smut, baekhyun is angsty and confused, bodyguard!sehun, boyfriend!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-29 21:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekkieony/pseuds/baekkieony
Summary: Baekhyun tries to fill the void with vodka, martini and Sehun.





	Internal Bleedings

**Author's Note:**

> This is like really old shit I've written years ago but never posted because i was insecure af, but now, here i am.  
> Also, i kind of liked the idea of the story, but it's kind of shitty written since i was new to writing back then in 2015 (but i didnt start publishing until 2016 lol)

"It won't be long, darling, I promise"

"You always tell me that"

"Maybe"

"You're lying!"

"And you're exaggerating"

"Fifteen years is a long time, Park Chanyeol"

"Maybe"

Baekhyun sighs.

"I'm going to bed, Chanyeol", he pauses for a moment, not daring to take a look in the conference room, knowing what punishment he'll have to face if he does, "I'm not going to wait for you, okay? Try not to wake me up, please".

Chanyeol doesn't answer, but deep Baekhyun knows he can take this as a sign for acknowledge.

He turns his back to the conference room and makes his way to the master bedroom upstairs, head hanging low. It's their last night together before fifteen years in prison and Chanyeol neglects him for work. He ignores that his heart is screaming and just goes to sleep.

(But inside, he can understand Chanyeol; he can, because he still loves him).

~*~

It takes twenty minutes to get to the prison and everything is running fast and faster.

Small talk in the car, a last kiss outside; Baekhyun watching Chanyeol as long as possible; Sehun naturally handing him a handkerchief to wipe the tears he doesn't recognize.

He feels deaf, he decides, when they're driving back to the mansion, the ridiculous, big mansion far away from the public's prying eyes.

He feels all to small and all too large at the same time for such a huge house and he tries to fill the void and emptiness in him with vodka, Sehun and martini.

At one am, Sehun is there to gather him up, just like he always does and he swipes him into bed, packing him into the sheets and it hurts.

He ask Sehun if he cares for him and when Sehun answers genuinely, with a certain sparkle in his eyes that makes Baekhyun think, he cries.

When Sehun is gone, Baekhyun counts the minutes until Chanyeol is back and he knows, he just knows that he can't love him, that they're friends.

~*~

He is provoking, he knows, when he fiddles with Sehun's zipper from his expensive looking pants and ignores the gun holstered.

It's a silent play, a plead, when Sehun moans deeply in their soft shared kiss and before he knows, Baekhyun is grabbing his hair and dragging him onto his knees and Baekhyun  _smiles_  at the thought that this weak man should be able to protect him.

It does not take long before Baekhyun is coming down his throat, mind blown and hazy, but still not dizzy enough not to notice and when Sehun comes up, voice hoarse and dry, loving and prying words already on his lips, he snaps.

It only takes seconds to reach for the gun, soft leather of the holster giving away easily and he holds the gun to Sehun's head, smiling like nothing is happening and crying inside all the same.

"I didn't want it to end like this"

"Then don't"

Sehun sounds genuine and Baekhyun  _laughs_ , because this is ridiculous; because Chanyeol will find out; he always does and Baekhyun kills the danger before it kills him.

So he pulls the trigger, smile not faltering a little, because the cameras are always watching and when the dead body falls to the floor, he looks in disgust at it but not for Sehun, but for him and he wants to cry, but he can't; like he's dying and no one notices; like internal bleedings.


End file.
